Dear Freddie
by Transition88
Summary: Through letters we declared our young love. It was supposed to be perfect, he was supposed to be home in a few months. But then that Tuesday morning in September came, and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't abandoned my other story! Although I will be juggling two different stories now!

This is loosely based off of 'Dear John' but not entirely.

BTW I've never seen the movie or read the book, lol.

But I know the basic plotline, and I'm going to check out the book from the library tomorrow or the next day.

Also, I realize this book takes place years ago, and they might not have been able to have a fancy web show, oh well! Deal w/ it, lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dear John, or iCarly. I mean really, I'm 14…

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Before we go today, we would like to let you guys know, this will be Freddie's last web cast for awhile." Carly told the viewers as Freddie and Carly embraced in a hug.

"Why you might ask," I cut in " is because Freddie's being deported back to Germany, he's not from there, but nobody likes him here!"

Freddie sighed, " I'm joining the Army Special forces, but it's only for a year."

Carly sniffled and hugged him again; a few tears rolling down her cheek.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her, and I shrugged joining into the hug.

(The next morning)

I had slept over at Carly's so we could join Spencer and Ms. Benson on the ride to the airport.

We had to wake up at 5:45, so we would be ready in time to go, but it was worth it.

I hated to admit it, but I would miss Freddie, so I couldn't help but stare at him as we walked to his gate at the airport. I wanted to memorize what he looked like.

It wasn't until we reached the gate and Freddie was hugging his weeping mom goodbye that I realized this was real.

I wouldn't see Freddie for a year, wow…

I run up to him, wrapping my arms around him and crying.

"I'll miss you."

"Same to you."

Before I knew it he was waving goodbye, and leaving.

It was August 2000, 12 more months till Freddie.

* * *

Short Chapter I know, it's supposed to be an intro, not a chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Letter 1

I hope more people review for my first chapter then they did on the intro!

NoToCreddieSeddieONLY- Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~

The plane ride was long and tiring, I sat in my seat, eyes glued to the window.

My duffel bag never leaving my lap as I clung to it.

~Flashback~

"No Freddie! No way! Not in a million years young man!" My mom yelled.

I had just told her about my wished to join the Army.

"Mom, it's a great way to get free college…"

"Free college? I've been saving up for that since you were born Fredward Benson.

The answer is no young man"

"Mom I want to do this, don't you care? It's not for the college, it's for me.

It's what I want to do!"

"I do care Freddie, I care about your safety, which is why it's a no!"

"I'll be in Germany, I doubt I'll be fighting!"

My mom sighed, plopping herself down on the couch.

"Look at your friend Carly, when was the last time she saw her dad?"

"This is different mom, it'll only be a year."

"No Freddie."

And that's when I realized what she said didn't matter. Sure, I was 17 now. But come August, I'd be 18.

"Mom, I'll be 18 in August."

"Yes, I realize you'll be old enough to join, now drop it."

I sighed, "No mom, I mean I'll no longer be a minor. I can legally make my own decisions."

~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~

I sighed to myself, realizing how much I must of hurt her. I had regrets.

I looked at the horizon as the sunset; the plane would be landing soon.

~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~

One week since he had left, and it was already killing me.

We still did the show, Freddie's friend Mike being our temporary cameraman

I sighed.

I missed him.

~~~~~~~~ Freddie's POV~~~~~

I clung to the picture of the three of us.

I had taken it when we were at the beach last June, it was right before they found out I was leaving.

Carly, Sam, and I. Posed as dorks with our sunglasses.

The perfect picture

~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~

"Sam he's been gone a month, and you have contacted him at all?!?" Carly asked in shock.

"And you have?"

We were in Carly's living room (shocker) watching TRL.

"Yes, I have! We've talked on the phone like 5 times!"

"I didn't know you could call him, geez, sorry!"

Carly rolled her eyes, and plopped down on the couch next to me, taking a handful of twizzlers from our' candy pile'

"Do you want the number to call him?" She asked.

"No, I'd rather write him."

She gave me a look, shrugged, then turned to the TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Letter one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9/23/00

Dear Freddie,

I guess I should apologize for not contacting you; I've just been busy.

How are things?

What's it like there?

Carly told me you made friends with a guy named John, what's he like?

Things are mostly the same here, me and Carly are seeing this new movie called 'Remember the Titans' in about a week, the trailers look pretty good, I guess.

Spencer got a gerbil named Larry; I guess Carly already told you about him though…

You're comrade,

Sam

P.S. I miss you.

* * *

The chapters will get longer, I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Writing

I know, I know I should be updating for 'iOnly wanted Deli Ham' I haven't abandoned it, it's just that whenever I start new stories, I can't help but get really caught up in them. However the new chapter for 'iOnly wanted Deli Ham' will be up either later today or tomorrow

Iicarlyy-ness: Thanks!

LoveleyLittleSeddie- Okay! I'll try meh best to update a lot!

Sweetpatatoechip197- Thank you! Glad you like it!

Xx'Hate'xYeahxRIGHTxX- I love your username, Thank you for subscribing!

Mawzmaw- Wow, that's quite a review. And although I wasn't offended there are a few things I think I should point out in my defense.

"When an author changes the POV too often, the story can sometimes get confusing or misleading": That's the way the story is supposed to be. It's supposed to switch back and forth to show Freddie and Sam without each other.

"It almost seems like you're reading an interview, not a novel": this isn't supposed to be like a novel, not an interview, but not a novel. You could almost think of it as their diaries (lol) people don't put every detail in a diary, they just say how they feel.

"Doesn't that sound a lot better than what you wrote?": Although I really do appreciate the help, we have different writing styles, so what may seem better to you, may not seem better to other people, it's all a matter of opinion.

My story is just starting, so it will get more detailed throughout, but it's also characterization. Note that Freddie puts in more details than Sam, because Freddie isn't as blunt and straightforward. In the example you gave me on how I should of written it, Sam was COMPLETELEY out of character.

But anyways, thank you for the constructive criticism, and I will try to put in some more details, but not as many as you gave me in your example.

Criminalmindsluver: I'm trying to lengthen the chapters out more, and IKR, same here.

Yyy1312- Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've got mail." A man about 25 told us, in the AOL robotic voice, he was carrying a box filled to the rim with letters and postcards.

"2 for Larry."

"1 for Matt."

" 3 for James."

"1 for Chris."

"1 for Freddie."

I stopped, someone had wrote me? It was probably just my mom or something.

The man tossed me the letter and then got back to handing out mail.

"2 for Danny."

"1 for Aaron."

" 3 for Michael."

"1 for John."

" 1 for Cory."

I glanced at the letter in my map.

The font was much to rushed and messy to be my mom, I glanced at the return address.

Sam…

I began to open the letter, my fingers being careful not to rip the pape-

"Oh my god! Lucia had her baby! I'm a dad! I'm a dad!" Yelled 'James' jumping up and down hysterically while some guys patted his back.

Wow, the world sure could change while you were gone. I opened the letter.

~~~~~~ Sam's POV~~~~~~~

Carly and I relaxed on her couch, nothing but a bowl of popcorn to separate us.

We were watching the closing ceremony of the summer Olympics.

"Whoa!" We shouted in union as fireworks went off on Sydney harbor.

"Hey guys, Spencer said walking in. Carly I got the mail, and we have something for Sam..."

"Eh, I practically live here, why should that shock you?" I told him as he nodded in agreement and handed me the mail.

It was a letter…

Dear Sam,

Things are fine here I guess, It's nice here, but I miss home so much. I never knew I could feel pain from missing someone a place. John's cool, he'll be 20 in two months, and when he goes back home he's going to start college in CSU, because he loves the warm weather in California, and because it's near family.

How are things where you are? How is everyone?

Thanks for writing me by the way, I was the only person not getting mail, and it sucked.

This one guy is married to a stewardess, and she got him postcards from EVERYWHERE and EVERYTHING in the US.

Los Angeles, the Hawaii Volcanoes, The Sears Tower, Disney World, The Crayola Factory, Salt Lake City, The WTC, these ports in Maine, the White House, the Capitol, EVERYWHERE.

It was so cool.

Anyway, I miss you too, even though you harassed me

So how was Remember The Titans?

Freddie

I folded up the letter and heaved out a sigh, holding it close to my heart.

Dear Freddie

Wow, that's a lot of postcards.

Carly's doing great, actually to go into detail, at this very moment she is dancing because she got an A on her English paper, she's such a dork sometimes.

Spencer's fine too. He's working on a new sculpture. (It's a surprise.)

You still haven't really answered my questions, HOW ARE YOU? WHAT'S IT LIKE THERE?

Come on dude, I really want to know!

Remember the titans was really good, we should get you the VCR so we can watch it when you come back home.

Missing you,

Sam

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chappie, and important note, on this line:

"Could feel pain from missing someone a place." I have it edited so "someone" is crossed out, so if that doesn't show up, please know it's supposed to look like that!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Holiday Road

So sorry for my hiatus!

I really, truly am sorry for not updating guys!

I finally read Dear John, btw…I cried.

Ober22- Thank you! I just randomly thought of it, lol.

Mawzmaw- I never said they were supposed to be diaries, I said think of it as a diary, there is a difference, and so I didn't need to specify anything. And yeah that was a typo; it was supposed to say 'in my lap' lol.

Iicarlyy-ness- They will get longer, promise!

Sweetpatatoechip197- Thank you!

Pizza is purple- O.o! Magic Font!

LovelyMESS- I didn't read your mind or anything…heh heh. Lol thanks!

The Laughter1234- Will do, and thanks!

Kpfan72491-Thank you!

Samyfreddie-Ok. Lol.

Randomness101-SEDDIEFAN- Thanks! And yeah, I love that movie!

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I relaxed on Carly's couch sipping a sprite as Carly flipped though the mail.

We were watching a new episode of 'Friends.'

"Bill, Bill, Junk Mail, Magazine…Letter for Sam?" Carly looked slightly confuse handing me the letter.

I tore throught the envelope,

Dear Sam,

Well, to answer your questions…I'm weird.

It's not a good or bad feeling; it' s just a weird one.

Like…I don't know where I belong, I miss everyone, but I also feel like I belong here.

Things here are indescribable, training is brutal but Germany is beautiful.

I'll pop the popcorn when we watch the movie; I miss you, all of you I mean.

Freddie

I hated to admit nit, but I missed the nub more and more every day.

I quickly searched for a pen and paper.

~~Freddie's POV~~

Dear Freddie,

I think I get what your saying, you feel a sense of urgency and longing both here and there, right?

Yeah, I can understand stuff like that, believe it or not.

But you're coming back in August, like it or not, because we miss you tons!

Halloween's coming up, Carly's going to be Brittney Spears, and I'm gonna be a ninja!

Carly's going to Gibby's party, but me, I'm taking advantage of FREE CANDY!

Sam

I folded up the letter, and held it close to myself.

'No, No, No Freddie! You're supposed to feel this way towards Carly, not Sam!' My brain told me.

'But Sam's fun! She's carefree but knows when to be serious! Come on, you hate Brittney Spears!' I shouted back.

'She's also evil!' My brain shouted back.

~~Sam' POV~~~

Dear Sam,

Yeah! You get it!

I thought no one would understand this feeling!

Honestly? I hate Brittney Spears, oh…Carly.

People would find it weird if any other teenager when trick or treating, but you? They probably find it normal.

I'm guessing Gibby will be something shirtless for Halloween, no?

Send me pictures!

Freddie

I closed the letter, and then placed some pictures in an envelope, along with a small note.

Today was my favorite day of the year-Thanksgiving!

I know this was a short chapter, sorry!


	5. Ironic New Years

Ober22- Yay, I'm glad I updated!

Karly Black- Oh my…what kind of pictures, (lol) and of course Sam would love Thanksgiving, It's like a day sent down from God to her, lol.

CrystalLuna13- I honestly have no idea why it said complete, but it's not!

Fangster- what made you think that?

Persues46- I promise I'll complete the ham shit soon! ROFLCOPTER!

.danashannon- Thank you!

~~~Freddie's POV~~

Freddie-

_Here are some photos from Halloween. Did you guys have any kind of Halloween celebrations? It's Thanksgiving…Hallelujah!_

Sam

I flipped through a pile of photos, Sam with candy, Gibby as a 'shirtless cowboy', and Carly wearing a prostitute outfit and a blonde wig…AKA Brittney Spears.

I quickly began writing to Sam.

~~Sam's POV~

Christmas decorations were stapled up in every direction you could imagine, as cheery Christmas music played. I was curled up in a ball on Carly's couch watching TV, and sipping hot coca.

Carly walked in and gave me a confused look.

"I'm always here, why are you shocked?"

She shrugged and handed me a letter.

"Come on, we're going out." She told me.

"Why?"

"Because you've been inside non-stop and I'm tired of it!"

"No, I mean, why did you phrase it like that? 'We're going out?' Come on Carly, I'm straight."

Carly laughed, and grabbed my arm pulling me out her front door.

Once we got to the Groovy Smoothie, Carly went to order, while I sat down.

It was a pretty long line, so I decided to read my letter.

**Dear Sam,**

**Ok, well don't tell Carly this…If you do I'll deny everything…but she looks like a prostitute in those photos.**

**You seemed to have gotten a lot of candy, and you took time out of THANKSGIVING to write to me? You must really love me…**

**(Don't kill me for saying that.)**

**Freddie**

I sighed; I was feeling content until I read the words, 'you love me' because those feelings were twisting me up.

I decided now was a good a time as any to write him back, so I pulled a notepad and a pen from my messenger bag and got to work.

_Dear Freddie,_

_It's almost Christmas, and ugh! I can't believe your not here to celebrate any holidays with us! Are you guys doing anything for the holidays there? And yeah, even I am shocked that I did something on Thanksgiving besides eating. And of course I love you! Why else would I put Blue Cheese dressing in your shampoo? (Sarcasm.)_

_Sam_

I looked up to see Carly sipping a smoothie.

"Finally! Welcome to the world of the living!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and began slurping my Mango Tango.

~~~~Freddie's POV~~~

The AOL robot man came with our mail, and of course I got something from Sam.

When my eyes finished skimming the paper, I had this odd feeling, it was like a lump in my throat.

Did I like Sam?

You know…_like_ her?

**Dear Sam,**

**We didn't really do much for Christmas, because it'd be too religious, but we got the day off and a special meal. Some friends and me exchanged gifts, and I got some sent over from home, so it was a pretty nice day. What about you, how was your Christmas? I wish I was home for the holidays too, but only 8 moths to go, and then you, Carly and me can spend all of September together! September 2001! Woot!**

**And I thought Blue Cheese Dressing was a symbol of love, I guess I was wrong…What's your New Years Resolution?**

**Freddie**

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"3…2…1!" The crowd chanted.

I cheered as fireworks exploded, dancing under their light.

"Happy New Year!" Carly shouted at the camera.

We were on a hill overlooking a New Years Fireworks display, doing a special iCarly episode.

"2001, this year's gonna rock our socks!" I shouted.

"It'll be a year no one will forget!" Carly yelled in agreement.

The fireworks boomed in the background as a whirlpool of colors exploded.

This would be a year like no other.

/

Okay, so I'm starting to make the chapters longer, and more detailed, as I said I would.

I also think this is the most ironic chapter ever with the year thing.

Please review!


	6. Two holidays, too confused

Karly Black- IKR! He probably wished it was prostitute Sam, and yes, it is a symbol of deep love!

Frontman19- Thank you! Yeah, everyone will have different reactions, it won't just be sad.

Kpfan72491- Will do and Thankies!

Randomness101-SEDDIE FAN- Really? I thought it was longer compared to the other ones, lol. Thanks!

Reviewer- Thank you so much!

Persues46- And my shit loves you! Lol, thanks!

Seddiecreddie12- It is a censored LMAO, (lol) Thanks!

.danashannon- Well I hope you can still read it and Obrigado pela leitura (my bad attempt at Portuguese)

~~~~Sam's POV~~~~

Okay, you know that weird saying "Wear your heart on your sleeve"? Well I think Carly took it literally, because she's wearing all hearts, give or take the fact that it's Valentines Day, I still think it's weird.

Our school is having this cheesy Valentines Day dance.

Insecure teens dancing while the teachers blast Aaron Carter out of speakers?

No thanks.

Frankly, I believe this holiday is an evil day, it's purpose?

Destroy single people.

_Dear Freddie,_

_Well it's Valentines Day, and Carly's wearing all hears…Blehhh._

_And, since you asked…_

_My new years resolution is to be more honest._

_When we were younger I used to never lie, now I use it to slide out of things I don't have control over…or things I want to hide._

_Your resolution is…?_

_And heck yeah we will!_

_It just seems too far away, I'm literally counting the days._

_I wish you never left, I mean, it's not like the countries in peril, actually we're doing just fine._

_We have a great economy, no wars, I mean…._

_Why do you have to be gone?_

_Sam_

~~~~~~~~~Freddie's POV~~~~~~~~~

I re read the note about ten times before even thinking about what I would say next.

Sam was showing true emotions, real ones, deep twisted up feelings.

Should I have left?

Dear Sam

**I didn't know you felt that way, I honestly didn't even know you cared.**

**I wish you had told me that before I left, not half a year later.**

**And I don't know, I just feel like I belong here.**

**My resolution is to get my priorities straight.**

**I need to know what's really important in my life.**

**But really…since when did you care?**

**Freddie**

I was homesick and lonely, but I felt like this was good for me.

I looked at the picture of us, the one of us at the beach, and my eyes kept wandering to a certain girl with long blonde ringlets.

I heard a tough military voice call us over for training, so I dashed up and left.

~~~~Sam's POV~~~~

"So what are you doing for this glorious holiday, getting drunk like all the other adults in the world?" Carly asked Spencer.

He laughed, unscrewing another light bulb from the ceiling. (A/N: My first word was 'light' so obviously, it's an awesome word!)

"No Carly. You know I don't drink."

He plopped the light bulb into the bucket, and climbed down from the ladder.

"Well that's the last of 'em." He told us, laying the light bulbs out on a towel that was set out on the kitchen counter.

"Oh come on Spence, it's Saint Patrick's Day, you've got to get drunk!"

Spencer simply rolled his eyes, and threw a piece of mail at me.

"This came in the mail for you."

I wandered over to the couch and began to open the letter.

What I read had me so twisted up inside.

"Hey Sam, done reading?" Carly asked.

I looked up to see her next to Spencer painting a light bulb.

"Uh, yeah, what are you doing?"

"I found this awesome light bulb paint in a little Canadian craft store! You paint the light bulbs, and then let them dry, and when you use them, the designs show on the floor and ceiling and walls!" Spencer exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh, cool."

"Want to paint one?" Carly asked.

"Sure." I replied, making my way over.

Spencer did artistic designs; Carly did mostly stripes, and one landscape light bulb.

I painted little red hearts, with little black squiggles that cut them in half, and then one full heart with a question mark over it.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I do care. I know I can be super cruel, but one thing that's for sure is that I care. I care about you, a lot. If I didn't then I wouldn't waste my time with you, or let you be my first kiss. None of that stuff! I care so much about you, and miss you so much._

Sam

_/_

Mkay, what did you think? Plez review with awesum sauce on top?


	7. Important Things

Who thinks they can find all the hidden Beatles referances?

Kpfan 72491- Aww, thank you!

The Laughter1234- Wow…?

TrueJacksonVP408- **sing-song voice** She do-es, and he lo-ves her! Ha ha, thanks!

Karly Black- VERY Cheesy! And thanks you! 

Seddiecreddie12- Lol, thank you!

Reviewer- Aww, thank you so much!

Xxkpxx- Me too, but it was sad!

~~~Freddie's POV~~~

I looked at the he crumpled up letter in my hand.

I had been holding it for two weeks, having no clue how to reply.

Because the second I finished reading it, everything became clear to me.

But how would I tell her?

I picked up a pen and paper, and just thought.

~~~~Sam's POV~~~~

Today was one of the most important days of my life.

Graduation.

The gowns were blue, same as the caps, which had long, golden braided tassels running down one side.

I sat nervously in my seat, slightly shaking.

"Amanda Puckwana."

"Noah Puckerman." (A/N: Just finished watching the notebook, thought of the name Noah, and Puckerman starts with P, and yes, he moved from Lima to be in Seattle xD)

And that's when it happened.

"Samantha Puckett."

Spencer cheered me on in the crowd, and Ms. Benson, who came to support Carly and I, clapped slowly, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

I slowly walked across the stage and took my diploma, Mr. Franklin moved the tassel to the other side of the hat, I gave Mr. Franklin a quick hug, then waved and smiled at the crowd, before proceeding to make my way across.

They went through the rest of the P's, the Q's, and R's, now it's time for the S.

"Michael Scott." (A/N: The Office!)

"John Scottan."

I began to shake a little, come on, hurry up!

The woman kept slowly reading names, and then, finally.

"Carlotta Shay."

Carly blushed at the usage of her real name, but proceeded to walk across, making her way to our side.

"Her name is Carlotta?" Gibby whispered.

"Shh!" I snapped back just as Carly began walking down the steps.

We squealed like little girls and hugged.

What felt like a century later, the last person was called.

"I now present to you, the Ridgeway class of 2001!"

Everyone began screaming and cheering, and hugging and crying, and some people kissed, and I heard a few "I love you's" and a couple of "I'll miss you's"

After graduation Spencer took Carly and I to this restraint downtown.

It was called the Eleanor Rigby Diner.

It seemed like all the graduates decided to come here, considering half the diner consisted of teenagers in long blue robes and caps.

After many pictures, dinner, and a giant cake we all split, it was time to go home.

(Well, in my case, Carly's home.)

**Ring Ring**

"Hello? Oh hey dad!" Carly said cheerfully into her home phone, which began ringing the moment we walked into her apartment.

Spencer flipped through the mail.

"Carly, you got cards from Aunt Lucy, Uncle Jude, Cousin Paul, and Dad."

"Oh, Spencer just found it in the mail. Yeah, I bet I will. I love you too, same here, can't wait. Bye Dad."

Spencer handed Carly the cards, and she walked over the the counter, plopped down and began to read.

"Oh and Sam, something came for you."

He passed me a letter, I looked at the return address, it was from Freddie, took him long enough to write back.

I slowly opened the letter and pulled out a piece of paper, instead of a long detailed letter like he usually wrote, their were three, huge, bold words written…

**I Love You.**

Oh my god…

So, what did you guys think of the amazing Seddie-ness?

Review Please!


	8. The 4th

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!

_This chapter is dedicated to a very sweet person (whom I don't know) my mom was in a shoe store looking at shoes, and there was one pair she loved, but couldn't afford. Later, she got a call from the store. Someone bought the shoe anonymously for her. It's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard of, and it made my mom so happy. So thank you anonymous _

Sorry if I spell anyones name wrong, I'm half asleep typing this, lol!

TrueJacksonVP408- **Jumps around with you** I know! 

Ddawg5018- Lol.

Frontman19- It's because Michael is AMAZING.

Karly Black- I like that name, lol! And YESH they're in LOVE!

Seddieisthecure- Thanks

Seddie1234- Extreme, Lol.

Randomness101- SEDDIE FAN- Will do, lol.

Reviewer- It was! I loved the Bohemian Rhapsody incorporated with Quinn…genius!

Kpfan72491- Thank you!

ForiegnBaconLocer- Aww, Thank you!

Mytapleza- Lol, I think you found them all.

Seddiecreddie12- Leaving on the midnight train to Seddie!

Thetiaraclub- Thanks!

JesusLover 1229- DON'T GO INSANE!

Persues 46- I'm working on that shit, lol.

.danashannon- Thank you!

Xxkpxx- Maybe…hmmm….

Myth Scavenger- Thanks!

SeddieShipper021- Don't die! **WRITES**

~Sam's POV~~

"Sincere greetings everyone, I am Corlatta Taylor Shay."

"And I am Samantha Joy Puckett."

"And it is time for this weeks installment of…" Carly began slowly and dramatically.

"iCarly!" We shouted in union throwing our heads near the camera.

"And, as you can tell, this isn't our normal location."

"We're here to broadcast live from the Seattle 4th of July fireworks display!"

The fireworks display was on a hill, overlooking the piere, it was a breathtaking view, and once the fireworks started, it would be even better.

Carly wore a flowy summer dress, it had spaghetti straps for sleeves and was tight and white on her chest, then blue and flowy down to her knees.

She wore red flip-flops, and a red headband with a flower on it.

Me on the other hand?

I wore beige Bermudas over my blue bathing suite with red and white stars on it, hey, I tried.

"Okay, the fireworks will be starting in a few minutes, but while we wait, we'll be video chatting with some kids from around the country!"

(A/N: I know, I know, time zones…forget about them for this part…Please?)

"Okay, first, Natalie from Wisconsin!"

We zoomed into the laptop chat of a girl sitting on the roof of a barn as fireworks went off in the background.

She asked a few questions before we moved onto the next viewers.

Two boys named Oliver and Andy.

They were at a fourth of July party and everyone was running around with sparklers in their hands screaming. They all wore matching 4th of July party hats.

We went through a few more girls.

Cady from Texas.

Sarah from Hawaii.

Shannon from New Mexico.

Next was a girl named Allison from New York.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Allison!"

"Sup?"

"Well, I'm just here with some family at the Battery Park City fireworks display."

She was sitting in a playground, surrounded by children in bathing suits running in every direction. (One of those children was a VERY AWESOME little blonde girl, with her mom, while her 'father' was away buying Asprin in the WTC lobby, heh heh)

(A/N: The awesome blonde girl is me, if you didn't figure it out, and yes, I went there every year up until we moved, and yes, sometime close to 9/11 my 'father' went and brought asprin and that was the last time he ever went in the building, IDK when the last time I went in the buildings was…)

Behind her was a fireworks display, anhd then the NYC skyline, and most prominently, the twin towers.

After the fireworks we ended iCarly, and began to enjoy the festivities ourselves.

"All you can eat buffet! Ma Ma like!" I yelled pointing to a glorious table, I quickly got a plate and covered it with: a cupcake, watermelon, a hotdog, a brownie, and a scoop if ice cream.

They had everything, but no fried chicken.

Ma Ma loved her fried chicken!

~~~~~~~Freddies' POV~~~~~~~

After a long day of vigorous training, all I could do was lye down in my bed ans stare at the tent ceiling.

In the corner of my eyes I glanced in the mirror.

My sleeveless shirt showed of the muscles I had gained.

"I know It's late, but…mail's here!"

I was handed a letter from Sam.

"Oh god, I can't read this." I thought to myself, nervous as anything.

I finally opened it:

_Ditto. 3_

~~~a/n~~~

Well, in other words, ditto means "I love you too nub!"

Review please, it means a lot!


	9. It Means

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the wait, my computer, switching, no word etc. etc. :(

Also, sorry if the format sucks, I have no beta at the moment.

KPfan72491- Thanks! :)

Revierwer- They're in loooooove (lol) and than you! :)

ILoveAnimals12- Really? Dear John was adorable, lol, i'm touched!

ddawg5018- You-you...hate me? *cries* lol, jk, thanks!

Seddiecreddi12- Lol, thanks! :)

Karly Black- Lol, it's like you're in you're 20's and a guy proposes and he's like "I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" You: "Ditto." Lol, thanks! :)

xxkpxx- Thak you! and...you'll see...hmmm

TruJackVP408- Lol, thanks!

randomness101-SEDDIE FAN- Why would you expect more...it's SAM! lol, thanks! :)

Ironish Rose- Thanks, but forced? Could you explain how?

SeddieShipper021- Aww, thank you! :)

JesusLover1229- Will do! :)

.danashannon- I've never scene that movie, I should probably watch it, thanks! :)

Ace5492- OK! lol :)

JUJUJUJU- I'll try to update more, lol! Thanks!

3mma- Aww, thanks! And I know there's a big chunk of space between the towers, butr I kinda want the year he's gone to go by more quickly, and I'll try, lol

For those who don't know, my Deli Ham sequel is up, and will be updated soon, so please read it! :)

~~Sam's POV~~

Summer has been amazing, yet it feels like something's missing.

The other day me, Carly, and Spencer went out on Spencer's boat, he rented water skis and me and Carly both tried, it was amazing! Carly had a natural talent, she was amazing! Me, on the other hand...

And today is Carly's birthday (A/N: Confirmed on that her b-day is July 24th)

she didn't want a big party, which is weird for her, but it's just gonna be me, her, Spencer, and one big Carvel ice cream cake with 18 candles.

When my letter from Freddie came, there was an extra one for Carly.

**Dear Carly,**

**Hey, just wanted to wish you an AWESOME birthday! I wish I was there to celebrate it with you! I did however buy you a gift while here since I'll be home SUPER SOON!**

**Freddie**

She didn't bother write back, she said "writing is you guy's thing, just tell him I say thanks and that I miss him too in his letter."

I couldn't help but laugh, since when did Freddie and I have a signature "thing."

**Dear Sam,**

**Heh, so this is oddly not as awkward then I thought it would be.**

**I guess since it's a letter, and we're not face to face. I don't know what this means, I mean..we're in love, but what does that mean, ya know?**

**Freddie**

_Dear Freddie, _

_It means that when you come home next month I'll run up to you, swing my arms around you, and then you'll lift me of my feet, and we'll twirl around._

_That's exactly what it means._

_Carly says 'Thanks, and I miss you too.'_

_Sam_

Okay, I know my letter sounds sarcastic..but it's not.

The nub better twirl me.

**~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~**

**I know, that was a short suckish chapter, but FREDDIE COME HOME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! It'll be up soon!**


	10. Homecoming

**Wow guys, it wasn't until AFTER I posted the last chapter that I realized that it would make Freddie a year older than Carly…**

**I don't want her to be 19 though…so if anyone has a solution, please tell me, you guys can think of Freddie as 18 or 19, whatever you want, lol. I prefer having them all 18- young.**

**TrueJackVP408- Ha ha, thanks! And will do **

**Kpfan72491- Really? Cool! You also share a birthday with my best guy friend, lol, happy almost birthday!**

**Karly Black-**

**Him: Ditto? Why did you say ditto?**

**You: Eh, two reasons, 1: Randomqueen wanted me to, 2: I wanted to see your reaction.**

**Lol, and ice cream cake is AMAZING! Lol, writing is very Seddie! xD**

**xXxPaperFlowersxXx- Lol, what would make you think that? And I don't really have that right now…**

**XXX meggie-loves-to-readXXX- Lol, thanks! And I like my chapters at this length.**

**Randomness101- SEDDIE FAN- Lol, it's okay, and I would NEVER kill him, what makes you think that, lol? And you're right, he BETTER!**

**.danashannon- You;'re reviews are fine, lol, thanks!**

~Sam's POV~

Today's the big day.

I woke up at about 6:00 AM, that way I could make it to Carly's by 7, since she was leaving for the airport at 7:30.

Me and Carly had been waiting for this day for too long, we even decided to start college a semester late just so we could be with Freddie, so we would move out after the holidays, and start in mid-January. (A/N: I know that was random, but I needed them at home, so threw that in so you would know.)

I slid on a pair of jeans, and a long green v-neck shirt with a black cami underneath. Then I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess as usual, and I just now noticed the dark circles under my eyes, and the small amount of acne on my skin.

I opened a drawer and whipped out the make up Carly bought me for my birthday.

She knew it wasn't my forte, so she only bought a little, and got me a gift card to my favorite bacon place to go with it.

The make up she got was a small little kit, with foundation, powder, mascara, lip gloss, and 3 shades of eye shadow.

I looked in the mirror and observed my face.

It had been a year, so maybe it would be a special enough of an occasion…

I put some of the foundation on a sponge and added it to my skin, and then dipped a brush into the powder, and then dusted it onto my face.

DAMN! No wonder Carly uses this stuff…

I added a hint of mascara, and a tint of watermelon lip-gloss.

I popped on my black high-tops.

I then headed out the door.

~~Freddie's POV~~

I nervously shook in my seat; we would be landing in an hour.

Sam, Carly, Spence, and my mom would be meeting me in the airport.

Did Sam tell everyone we were…'together'?

Or would they find out when I …' twirled her'?

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I walked into the Shay apartment to see Carly and Spencer eating cereal.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes Sam, you should probably eat something before we leave."

I made myself a bowl of cereal, and joined them at the couch.

I hardly ate, because I was so nervous, and when I did I took slow, small bites.

After I finished my cereal, I lied, saying I had to use the bathroom.

I was really checking how I looked…

We soon met up with Freddie's mom and took her car, she drove, Spencer had shotgun, and Carly and I sat in the back.

~Freddie's POV~

We would be landing in about 20 minutes, and I was literally dizzy, I was a mix of a million emotions.

I was happy, because I had missed everyone.

I was sad, because I would miss all the friends I made.

And I was nervous, because I knew things had changed…a lot.

~~Sam' POV~~

It was almost like a flashback to a year ago, we walked the same path in the airport, and I was with the same people, except for one.

I was much happier this time though.

We met up with a group of people… little kids bouncing around, excited parents, a few teenagers here and there, and one woman, rubbing her very large stomach.

~~Freddie's POV~~

The plane dipped down, and we landed. I rapped my bag, and headed out the door of the plane, I walked out of the small walkway, and then finally, I saw her.

~~Sam's POV~

People were shuffling out of the plane, and people were running towards them.

Before I knew it, he was standing there, and a million things flooded my head, but all I knew was that I wanted to run to him and hug him, and never let go.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running towards him.

"Sam?" I heard Carly shout questioningly.

But it didn't matter.

~~Freddie's POV~~~

She was running towards, me, and I dropped my bag, and I opened my arms, and she flew into them, her feet even lifted off the ground because I had grown so much.

I held her there for a while, and I even twirled her, and we finally separated and then she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me.

~~Sam's POV~~

I separated from Freddie to see a very shocked Carly staring at us.

"Well, at least you didn't keep it a secret from me, Ms. Laughing gas." She teased, before hugging Freddie, who gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

While they embraced I glanced as , who obviously was shocked, but not as disguiseted s I thought she would be, considering what she did when Carly and Freddie kissed.

Spencer looked…pleased, like he wanted us together, and I let out a tiny laugh.

~~Freddie's POV~~~

I separated from Carly, and embraces my mom, who weeped into my shoulder.

"Oh Freddie Bear, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mom."

It took about 5 minutes (literally) for her to let go, and when she did me and Spencer shared a 'man hug.'

(When you hug for 3 seconds, patting each other's backs.)

It took awhile for us to get home; I sat in the back of the car, squished in between Carly and Sam.

When I came home, I quickly went to me room, which looked exactly the same as it did last time I saw it, I collapsed onto my bed, and lay there, arms out, staring at the ceiling.

"Freddiekins, I made you some lunch, you must be hungry."

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled, I was hungry, but I didn't really feel like eating.

But I ate anyway knowing I wouldn't have anything else until we all went out tonight.

After finishing a veggie sandwich, I went and unpacked, and then took a long shower.

And before I knew it, it was time to get ready…

~~Sam's POV~~

For his homecoming, me, Carly, Freddie. His mom, and Spencer were all going out to this Italian restaurant named Vinny's.

Apparently Freddo loved lasagna…

The place was fancy, so Carly and me wore our 'iCarly awards' dresses.

She wore her hair down, and loose, and I asked her to do mine, so she put it in a plaited bun.

I added a little bit of lip-gloss, and I felt ready to go.

Spencer said we would be leaving half an hour before Freddie and his mom, because we were going to tie balloons to the chairs.

We got there at about 8, and me and Carly began to decorate the table, while Spencer was at the pharmacy across the street, buying a large bow to finished off the wrapping on Freddie's 'welcome home present.'

~~Freddie's POV~~

"Time to go!" My mom told me, just as I finished tieing my dark blue tie.

I planned to wear my iCarly awards outfit, but it turns out that me sprouting up to 6 feet tall meant I couldn't exactly fit into it, so I wore one of Spencer's old suits, but I ditched the jacket and rolled up the sleeves.

I didn't know where we were going, just that it was to eat, and that it was fancy.

My mom drove me to Vinny's and I was greeted by Carly, Sam and Spencer, next to a table with balloons.

"Welcome Home!" Carly shouted in a sing- song voice.

I laughed "Aw, thanks guys!"

~~~Sam's POV~~

"Let's eat!" I shouted, plopping down next to Freddie, who obviously ordered lasagna.

The night was filled with pasta, chocolate cake, a photo book (his gift), and his gifts for us.

Carly- A small pedant with a golden C.

Me- A German messanger bag.

Spencer- New paint brushes.

Ms. Benson- Special hand sanitizer.

The night was finished off with some great news.

"Before we go, I have some great news, Carly, dad's going visit for a week!" Spencer said happily.

"Really? When!" Carly was practically bouncing in her seat, she hadn't seen her dad in years.

"He's flying in on the 11th. So get ready for some awesomeness!"

Carly squealed.

**~~~A/N~~~  
**

**So…that was a LONG chapter…lol, so the next chapter will be kinda short, and the one after that, is gonna be very sad, and probably very long.**


	11. Honey, i'm home!

**I'm super sorry! I was visiting family, I couldnt update, I had no word :(**

**Then I came home and my word was broken, but I'm updating at me buddies house! O.o**

**I know I usually thank you all, but right now I just want to get the chapters up, so THANK YOU! I do aprechiate the reviews.**

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Okay guys, today is a very, very special episode of iCarly!"

"Why, you may ask?"

"Well stop asking!"

"The reason this is a special episode is because...Freddie's back!"

Freddie whipped around the camera so it would show his face, and smiled "hey people!" he shouted, as me and Carly laughed.

Ever since Freddie returned the three of us were inseperable, movies, roller blading, smoothies, or just hanging out is what the last week consited of.

Today, after iCarly, we would be going to the movies again, we were seeing a movie called 'Rock Star' it just came out today.

Freddie kept insisting me that we would be going out on an official 'date' soon.

Until then it had just been momentaril flirting whenever Carly left to use the bathroom.

Don't get me wrong, we both love Carly, and we love hanging with her, so we don't mind.

_"Sam, I don't wanna go!"_

_"But you love movies..."_

_"Yeah, but I don't wanna be the 3rd wheel again!" _

That's what she told me this morning, and she wouldn't shut up until I told her how Freddie and I were going to have a real date this weekend, and maybe we would spend time together on Monday...

_"Okay, but make sure you're free on Tuesday, I want you guys to meet my dad!"_

After the movies we all went our seperate ways, and the next day I waited for a call from Freddie, but didn't get one.

"So I guess this means our date is for tomarrow." I thought to myself, slumping into the couch and grabbing the remote.

I watched a Curly Cow marathothon, hardly getting up for most of the day, except when I wanted to eat. At about 8pm I took a long shower, slipped on my PJ's and checked my email.

_1 new message._

I quickly clicked it:

**Sam- Meet me at the park 2morro 3, bring a bag w/ a dress, a helmet, and ur buss pass.**

**Freddie**

I re-read it a few times, completely confused, then shrugged it off, and went to bed.

In the morning I got out the messanger bag Freddie got me, and all the stuff he asked for in it, and then got ready. **(A/N: she's wearing the iBTH outfit, but green shorts.)**

**(At the park)**

"Hey stranger." I said, approching Freddie, who was sitting on a park bench, next to a shiny silver bike.

"Oh hey, you got the helmet?"

"Um, yeah, but I'm guessing this has something to do with the bike, but there's only one..." I told him, getting out the light pink helmet.

"Nice helmet." he told me sarcastically, avoiding my question.

I rolled my eyes "It's Melanies, I had to borrow it."

He nodded, putting on a dark blue helmet of his own, and then sitting down on the bike.

"Where do I sit?"

He patted the handlebars, and I quickly shook my head.

"What? No way!"

He slowly pushed of with his feet and the bike glided so it was right next to me.

"Come on, it won't bite."

I rolled my eyes, and gave him a look. before nodding, and getting on the handlebars.

We zoomed through the park, for about an hour, and then he left the park, and biked through the city, until he stopped outside an ice cream shop, got out a chain, and locked up the bike.

"Care for an ice cream, my lady?" He asked as I chuckled and followed him into the shop.

The ice cream place looked pretty old fashioned, it was like 1900's victorian style.

I got myself a scoop of strawberry with chocolate chips on top because Freddie told me not to "eat too much."

"Dude, it's me, I always eat too much."

"Just trust me."

After we ate our ice cream, Freddie asked me if I remember to bring my bus pass.

"Yeah, where're we going?"

"You'll see..."

We waited about 20 minutes for the bus to come.

Once we were on the drive began to drive closer to downtown.

"It's getting dark, won't your mom worry?"

His lips curved into a smile. "She's out of town."

Our bus stop was right in front of a hotel, which overlooked the water.

Golden lights luminated against the water, which was a nighttime dark blue.

"First thing first, we're going to go to the bathrooms and change, we have dinner reservations."

The hotel was one of those really fancy 5 star type things.

When you walk in, tere's a check in desk, and hallways to both ways, and about four stairs, which lead to a room with a huge ceiling, with little tables and chairs, and plants along the sides, and a little waterfall thing.

"Whoa." I breathed, before turning to the bathroom and changing.

I had used a dress Carly left at my house. It was nude colored with a large purple sash around the waist.

I wore my hair half up/ half down, and I styled my bags so they were sweeping to the side.

As I made my way out, I saw Freddie approaching me, he had the same outfit as he did when we ate at Vinny's, but wore the jacket, and a red tie instead of blue.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Wow, you look beautiful, and amazing, and hot."

"You don't look half bad yourself." I replied, tugging at his tie to get his head closer to me, then I planted my lips on his, and intertwined my arms around his neck.

We never really made out...like I said, only momentaril flirting.

We kissed at the airport, but that wasn't like...you know...long.

He parted after about 20 seconds, much to my annoyance.

"We have reservations." Was all he said, as we made our way to the table, and that's when an idea struck me.

~~~~**Feddies' POV~~~~**

Sam ordered the lemon chicken, and I ordered Pesto.

"Wow it's so beautiful in here."

"It's not the only beautiful thing." I replied, staring at her.

She laughed, "way too be cheesey dude."

After we finished dinner, we decided to split one of the giant slices of chocolate cake for dessert.

After I ordered, she glanced in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Be right back." she told me.

I nodded, and turned my attention to the menu, until the waitor came with the check.

Done filling out the check , Sam returned, shaking something in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

She smiled, slyly, " A room key."

**(A/N: Heh heh...)**

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

Freddie's eyes widened a bit.

"You did say your mom was out of town..."

He then smiled, and stood up, pecking my lips.

I laughed, pulling him into the elavator...

The second I locked the door of the hotel room, Freddie kissed me, pationatley.

He had never kissed me like this before.

His tounge slipped inside my mouth, and I threw my arms around his neck, and walked backward, he stopped kissing me as I fell back onto the bed of the hotel, and he positioned himself ontop.

We started to make out, and I tore his jacket off, and began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest.

When he made no move, I pushed myself up gently, and tugged at my dress, until it was around my waist, almost like a skirt.

When I fell back, he began to kiss my neck.

**( the next day)**

I woke up, with Freddie next to me, and glanced at the time.

It was late...like really late.

We never did it, we made out, and did...stuff...but not sex, and afterwards, we fell asleep.

I knew I had to leave soon, I had promised Carls I get her house ready, her dad came home tomorrow.


	12. That Day

**Wow, so uh, here I am. Finally updating...**

**Did I tell you guys I was sorry?**

**Well: I'M SORRY!**

**I couldn't update, but now I can.**

**I had this SUPER LONG CHAPTER written and now I have to re=write it. **

**Ugh.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IT MEANS BUNCHES!**

**NOTE: I'm just gonna do this story in a world where the today show airs live on the west coast, and then re-airs when normal people have awoken.**

**~~~~~Carly's POV~~~~~~~**

So, today was the big day, my dad was finally visiting!

I was so excited I woke up at about 4:30 Am, and couldn't fall back to sleep, so I went downstairs, popped some popcorn and snuggled up on the couch.

Obviously not much was on, so I watched The Today Show.

You KNOW you have nothing to do when you're watching the news at like 5 something in the morning.

So they were interviewing some guy, on a book I think?

But Matt Lauer cut the interview short.

He said something about the WTC,and then he cut to a clip.

Oh my god…

My body went numb as I stared at the screen.

What happened, a bomb?

Then he mentioned a plane.

But I mean, he said it was "unconfirmed reports."

Or, or maybe this was a only prank.

I quickly changed the channel, but it was the same thing.

My breathing got weird and I couldn't tear my eyes from the screen.

There was smoke, and-and people, screaming.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and then-

It happened, a plane crashed right into the other tower and my heart practically collapsed, I Iunged for the house phone.

My dad's phone went straight to voicemail.

"Dad, it's me, please call back. PLEASE be okay, I love you."

I called again, and again, and again.

But nothing.

About 2 1/2 hours later Spencer is making his way down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo-Carly, what's wrong."

I glanced at the TV screen and then he finally noticed it.

"Oh my fucking god." Was all Spencer said as he sat down next to me.

By now both the buildings were…gone.

Another building had crashed into the pentagon, another in some field in PA.

Spencer broke the unbearable silence, "did you, um, did you-"

"I called him," a tear flowed down my face, "it um, went straight to voicemail."

Spencer nodded, "I'm sure he's fine Carly, the airports are probably in panic mode, he'll probably call as soon as the chaos in over."

I blinked back some tears, "I really hope you're right." Spencer embraced me in a hug, right as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Spencer weakly shouted.

Freddie made his way in, super happy.

"Hey guys! Guys? What's wrong?"

He slowly sauntered over to the couch, before finally seeing the TV.

"When, when did this happen?"

I glanced up at him, "um about 4:30- 5-ish."

Freddie awkwardly nodded before hugging me.

And then we watched.

And then we waited.

I called again, but nothing.

"Please God, please." I whispered to myself.

Spencer broke the silence by declaring how he had to make breakfast.

"I'm not hungry."

He shrugged, "me neither, but it's a distraction."

Right as Spencer was finished making waffles, Sam walked in.

"Have you guys turned on the TV?"

We all nodded, and she nodded as well.

She sat down next to Freddie and the embraced, whispering things into each others ears.

Sam cuddles into Freddie's chest and he strokes her back, while I sit next to Sam, and we hold hands in support, while Spencer sits close to me.

_Ring Ring_

I DASH to the phone, I had never run faster in my life.

"Hello?"

"Carly?" I recognize my dads voice immediately.

My hand flies to my chest and I sigh a breath of belief.

"Dad, thank god, oh thank god."

I see Spencer smile wide and Sam and Freddie do a little cheer.

I smile at them, "Dad where are you?"

"In Canada, I'm sorry sweetie I don't think i'll be able to visit, I have to settle up some things now."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe. I love you."

"I love you too, tell Spencer I love him and miss him."

"Will do"

**So I know that was all Carly, but it did have some cute seddie moments.**


End file.
